Shed Some Light
by MinniMichaelJordan23
Summary: Bolivia thought she was a normal girl, until told she is a Demigod and plays an important part in the Greek world. She is sent on an important quest, and may even shed some light on Nico Di Angelo's life.  Maybe even find some love. Nico/OC


**A/N: Okay, so I would like to say that I do not have a spell check and I am a terrible speller. So, please, please, please no flames for something that I cannot help. I promise I will try my best, re-read what I write and even look up words, occasionally. It would even be great if you help me and tell me what I mis-spell. Also, the first few chapters will go by very fast, probably. Sorry! Thanks! -Emma**

My life is like a time bomb. I sit here, acting normal, putting on a charade, but my boiling point is counting down by the second. All my anger is held in. Mom always said that was never good. She said that I should just let it out every once in a while. I never knew what she meant by that. Should I just break down and cry? Take it out on someone or something? Neither just seemed right. You see, I just never liked to anger other people. It was completely out of character for me. I was a people-pleaser. I liked to make everyone happy. That just never meant that people would do the same for you. As much as you wanted it to.

But, my mother died when I was just nine. Now, I lived with my grandmother. Yes, I do love my grandmother, but it will never be the same as it was when I lived with my Mom. I never did have a Father. I never did ask about him, either. I was always afraid of making my Mom sad. When I was nine, I was a very happy child. My Mom always called me her sun. She said my smile was as bright and beautiful.

And here I was, six years later. My choppy, shoulder length golden hair was braided down my back and my dark blue eyes showed my emotions like an open book. My routine was the same every day; eat, go to school, track, then sleep. I did have friends. Quite a few, acually. I loved to be with them, but my favorite thing to do was run. Yes, I know, it is very wierd. Not many people like to run. I just love the wind in my face, and the feeling of being free. And, you see, I loved to be fast. I love speed and adrenaline.

And this is where my story begins. I was at track practise, as usual. The coach, Mr. Yost, was having me practise my distance for the upcoming meet. Distance was my strength in running. It was the same as any other day. My friend, Bella, was running with me, struggling to keep up. I would slow down a bit every once in a while.

Bella was a pretty girl, with deep red hair and green eyes. Track really wasn't her thing, but she did it so that we could spend more time together. Planting and working at greenhouses was more of her thing.

"So, what are you doing for your project in History?" She asked, in an out of breath way.

"Probably a poster on John Locke. Something simple and quick." I said, distractedly. I was focusing on the sky.

"Bolivia! Come here!" Mr. Yost said. I sighed.

"I'll be back," I said. Bella looked concerned, as I turned around. I jogged over to the teacher, whom was waiting for me by bleachers.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathlessly. Mr. Yost was a young teacher. He was very nerdy looking, though. People would often make fun of him. He had brown curly hair and thick glasses. His posture was not very good, either.

"Could you go back into the storage room with me so that we can get the starting blocks?" He asked. I nodded, slightly. I was ratherly scared. I don't know why. I had always had a pretty bad feeling about this guy. "So, what was your two mile time, yesturday?"

"Twelve minuets and ten seconds." I said, feeling better about talking about running. I pulled a piece of hair out of my eyes, and tucked it behind my ear.

"That's very good. Have you ever thought about scholarships?" He asked, as we walked to the track shed. Gee, I had never thought about that. I could not imagine leaving home now, though. My grandma and grandpa were getting so old. . .

"Er, no. I am only a Freshman and I haven't thought about leaving home yet," I said. Mr. Yost stopped walking and I stopped with him, "Err. . ." I started, but he interupted. We were away from the track with no one in sight. Mr. Yost got this crazy look in his eyes. He just did not look like him.

"Finaly. I have been trying to get you alone for a year now, young Demigod!" He said, in a demented voice. I was taken aback. I could feel my eyes get wide as he transformed into. . . into I dont even know what! He grew taller by five feet, and thicker by about ten inches. He grew two giant horns that started to pop out from either sides of his head. The color of his skin changed to a dark scarlett. He looked like a disfunctional bull!

"Oh my God," I muttered.

"Now, I will get you," He said in a snarling voice. I probably looked like a cartoon. My eyes were probably like saucers, and my mouth was oval shaped. At this point, I didn't even know what to do. I did the first thing that any person would do. I ran.

Yeah, so if your coach ever turns into a giant bull, and has the connotation of wanting to kill you, then don't run. It's not your best bet of getting away. Mr. Yost grabbed me by the waist with a hand the size of a plate and threw me against the concrete wall. I groaned. I heard a snap in my arm. I was pretty sure that it was broken. I felt blood trickle down the side of my face. I expected him to charge at me and finish me off, but he didn't. He acually did not come back to me at all. The last things that I heard before I black out were "Hurry, Percy! She looks terrible" and "Bolivia!"

****

There was a slight ring in my ear as I woke up. My eyes did not want to open, so I obeyed their request. My left arm was numb. It had a weird tickling feeling to it. I kind of wanted to laugh, but I had a feeling it would not be appropriate. My head felt the same way. I wanted to remember what happend. My mind raced and I replayed Mr. Yost turning into the unknown creature. I remember getting hurt. Bad. But I did not feel a trace of soreness.

I heard people talking around me. Maybe three voices? Four? I could not tell yet.

"So, what's her name?" A man's voice said. He sounded to be old.

"Bolivia," A familiar voice said. Bella. My eyes decided to snap open at the sound of my name.

Have you ever fallen asleep somewhere, then woke up and forgot that you fell asleep and panic? That's what I felt. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital bed, but I was not in the hospital. The room was very leafy and open. There were four people in the room. An old man, a boy, a girl, and Bella. The old man had a kind face. His beard was white and he was bald. I looked down and what I saw made me gasp. He had a horses body for his torso! My eyes flickered to his eyes. I just did not bother asking. I was kind of afraid of offending him, you know? The boy had dark, messy hair and deep green eyes. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. The girl had blonde, curly hair and wise, knowing, grey eyes. She looked around seventeen, too. The horse-man stood, while everyone else was sitting.

"Hello, dear, my name is Chiron. Your's is Bolivia, I hear?" He asked, kindly. I nodded.

"Are you the Chiron in all the stories?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I was at the point of guessing this was just a dream, so I just went with it.

"Yes," He said.

"No offense, but shouldn't you be dead?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I don't know about 'should be dead' but I cannot be dead. You see, the God's granted my wish and said that as long as I am needed, I can continue to work. As it seems, I am still needed," He said, with a smile.

"So, you are real? The one in, like, Greek Mythology?" I asked, stupidly.

"Yes, my dear, I am very much real. And yes, I am the one in Greek Mythology," He said. He did not look the least bit offended. "So are you okay? Do you feel any pain?"

"No. I acually feel brand new." I said, feeling my arm. Everyone, but Chiron, gave me an odd look.

"Hmm. You had quite a fall. A broken radius, and a concusion. You healed quite. . . fast. Inhumanly fast, acually," He said. He appeared to be thinking hard. I glanced over to the boy and the girl who were whispering to eachother. Bella was sitting in the corner. I had to do a double take. Bella looked different. She was about one and a half feet shorter. Her red hair looked more vivid and so did her green eyes. She wore a green shirt and brown capri pants. She had leaf earings and a bright pink flower in her hair, that clashed her hair color.

"So. Where am I?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. I blinked.

"Oh. I totaly forgot. My apologies. You are at Camp Half Blood," He said. I raised my left eye brow. Half blood? I thought of Mr. Yost turning into that bull. I flinched. If that was a half blood, then I am not going to sighn up for this camp. . .

"Annabeth, Percy, could you guys take it from here? I have a Masters' Achery class at noon." Chiron stated. His hooves clicked out of the room. I opened my mouth, then closed it. Noon? How many days has it been?

"Well, my name is Percy. Bolivia, is it?" The boy asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"I'm Annabeth," The girl said. I nodded.

"Hey, Liv," Bella said. I smiled and waved, awkwardly.

"Hey. So. . . Camp Half Blood. What exactly is it?" I asked, scanning all of them.

"I'll get to that in a second. First, I have a question. Is that the first monster you have seen?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"The bull-thing? Yeah," I said, "Why? Is it dead?"

"It's called a Minotaur, " Annabeth said. "And no, it is not dead. Monsters never die. They don't have soul's like you or I,"

"So, there is only one Minotaur, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"How old are you?" Percy asked.

"Fifteen," I said. Why would he ask such a randome question?

"They didn't keep their promise," Percy muttered to Annabeth. She bit her bottom lip, then looked at me. I probably had a look of confusion on my face. They? "Bolivia, how many parents do you have?"

"None," I muttered. I looked down. "But what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. I just wanted to go home.

"Well, you obviously know a bit about Greek Mythology. What is created when a God and a human get together?" Annabeth asked.

"A Demigod. . ." I said. Oh, no. Camp Half Blood. . . Half human, half God. "Oh, no. Don't tell me that I am a Demigod."

"But you are," Bella said, finally speaking. I looked at her, weirdly.

"No. I am just a normal girl, who's parents are dead. I just want to go home, if that's alright." I said, in a hard voice.

"If we let you go home, the monsters would get you. They know your scent, now. They will hunt you down," Annabeth said.

"Bolivia, do you have dyslexia or ADHD?" Percy asked. I looked at Bella. She knew that as well as I did.

"Both," I said.

"You have dyslexia because your brain is hard-wired for Greek writing. You have ADHD for your fighting skills and your reflexes. " Percy stated. Bella nodded.

"Liv, I was your protector. I am acually a thousand years old. I had to follow you around and make sure you were safe. I didn't do too good, but your here and alive, aren't you?" she asked, sheepishly.

"Well, then who is my Dad?" I asked, challengingly.

"We don't know. You are undetermined," Percy said. "My Dad is Poseidon. Annabeth's mother is Athena."

"Poseidon. The god of the sea. And Athena. The goddess of battle strategy," I muttered. I was still not fully convinced.

"When will I know who my Dad is?" I asked.

"Well, considering you are here at camp, now, probably soon." Annabeth said. I felt myself smile alittle.

"So, umm, should we let you rest before going into detail, and show you around, or. . ." Percy said. He seemed unsure.

"Well, what about home? What about my Grandmother?" I asked. My eyebrows narrowed.

"Well, your Grandmother will be informed that you are in a camp-" Annabeth started.

"-It's the middle of the school year-" I commented.

"-Or that you got transferred to a boarding school," Annabeth finished, glancing at me. I bit my lower lip, but nodded.

I imagined sparks going off, and a welcome sighn saying "Welcome To Camp Half Blood".


End file.
